


Lunacy

by Pelkie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, In this house we stan Isa, M/M, Making Love, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelkie/pseuds/Pelkie
Summary: Axel worships the moon.





	Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted since 2012, and my first KH fic, so excuse my rusty old writing bones please. LeaIsa beat me up in a mcdonalds parking lot at 3am and I had to do this. Also what's a beta? I don't know her?
> 
> I use Lea/Axel kind of interchangeably here since that was what was most comfortable when writing. But what's important is that Isa is always Isa, and to Isa, Axel will always be Lea.

 “Man,” Lea huffs, setting the last box down on the small patch of walking area left in their apartment living room. “I know we thought cutting corners on a moving van and DIY-ing it would be easy and all, but remind me never to do that again.”

 “Noted.” Isa sighs from behind the fridge.

 There’s not actually that many belongings between them, all things considered. Sentimentalities were pretty lost on most Nobodies, and wearing almost nothing but a cloak for over a decade hadn’t done much for either of their wardrobes. Most of the things they’d had to heft by themselves had been furniture; some new parts, and some hand-me downs from the Radiant Garden crew as housewarming gifts. Things that might liven the place up a little.

 They have a lot of space to fill in this new home. All the walls are barren, white. And every room still echoes loudly even with hushed voices and footprints. That would all change soon enough though, Isa supposed. The kids would be coming here for school soon enough, but for now they were still holed-up at Yen Sid’s tower, conveniently missing the hard part of the nesting.

 Lea joins Isa shuffling through boxes by the kitchen counters, nudging him lightly. "I'm grateful, for what you did for them. Roxas and Xion. While I was waiting for you to wake up, Even let me know."

 Isa glances away. "Well. I knew how you felt about them. And they're good kids."

 Axel smiles. "What you mean is that Xion has you wrapped around her little finger, and your inner Mum comes out whenever Roxas says a swear."

 Isa runs his finger along the kitchen counter, observes his finger, and glances at Lea. “Dare I say you’re a bad influence?”

 “You’re going to anyway.”

 “Right.”

 There’s a pregnant pause where Isa wanders away from the luggage, and Lea kneels to poke his head through another box he thoughtlessly neglected to label. He does so mindlessly until his finger touches against something cool, and smooth. Its unopened, but definitely also a flash from the past.

 He gives a startled laugh, raising the bottle. “Is this-?”

 "Hm. It's been a long time." He says as he gazes out of the window towards the light glittering above the town.

 It had. And there was so much left unspoken, even though the two had moved swiftly to move in together. Memories of delicate hand holding. Biting, yet affectionate back and forth. Curious wrestling that spiralled into innocent fumblings of lips, hands, and a little bit later clothes. The first nights of wearing their coats. Axel's grave whisperings about not being able to feel a thing, and their desperate late night trysts together to prove that there was still something there. Something they had in each other.

 There’s bitter memories there too; A last hate fuck or two before Saix claimed he was entirely disgusted. A quiet, lonely night as Axel runs the sight of gold over teal through his mind over and over.

 None of that had been spoken of.

 "Come and look at the view, Lea."

 "I _am_ looking." He says.

 Isa turns, but Lea's fingers are already poised to thread through his mane, stroke the locks back past his (very) round ears. He makes a mental note to himself about how pretty it would look braided, but he can't focus on that. Not as he presses their noses together. He can already taste Isa's soft sigh. He craves it.

 "Hi, Isa." He whispers.

 "Hi, Lea."

  He can barely get out his response before the two of them close the gap. The feeling of their lips together is euphoric, nostalgic. It's certainly not the first kiss they've had since they rekindled, and it most definitely won't be the last. Their teeth clash amongst the wet, warm rhythm of their mouths and tongues, and pleasant fingers in hair turn to insistent tugs and answering groans.

 Isa's hips jerk as he moves to speak, Lea's thumb pressing on his bottom lip, the grooves of his incisors slicing his print. "Lea..." he calls, almost like a prayer. His tongue wraps around the digit and he gives a suck, eyelids fluttering closed.

 "There you go babe, it's like muscle memory. Look how hot and bothered you are when we're only just getting started." Axel murmurs in his ear. He knows Isa's ticklish, and his lips quirk as he arches his neck, just like he expects. He descends, peppering his throat with both long and brisk nibbles and licks, before closing his lips around his adam's apple to give a deep, cheek-hollowing suck. At the same time his other hand wanders, teasing underneath Isa's shirt just enough to graze across his belly before he rubs his hipbone in hard circles with a thumb.

 "Haa..." Isa pauses with a glazed look, rolling his hips again. His fingers scrabble to wrap around Lea's back and he tugs him forward enough so that most of their torsos are flush.

 Axel laughs breathily. "Mm, that's good. You feel good. Can you feel me? Can you feel how much I want you?" He presses his thigh between Isa's legs, feeling the hard on bucking against his hip as he rocked his own in return.

 "I can feel it, don't...worry." Isa manages, though the retort has almost no bite vs the flushed, ravenous expression on his face. Even when they were teenagers he'd never been one for much conversation during. Axel could talk enough for them both at anytime though. And he never craved Axel's voice more than when it was a growl against his collarbone.

 They kiss again, softer this time as they rut against one another. Axel's hands are on his cheeks now, and he kisses the bridge of his nose right at the centre of the X softly, working down to the tip until he has those teal eyes on his again. "I've missed this." He murmurs.

 No petty comebacks or insults. Its all Isa can do to nuzzle and draw his shoulders in. Their lips clash insistently again, and the heat is so unbearable it almost drags them from the ache in their loins. Abruptly then, Axel pulls away with one last peck and a 'shh' to ease the vexation on Isa's face, before he tugs at Isa's belt, freeing him from the restraints and sinking to his knees.

 He peeks up through his stray bangs impishly to catch a look at his childhood sweetheart, who stares back, lips parted and cheeks flushed demurely in a way that ruins his feigned nonchalance.

"Haven't seen you like that, in a long time."

 He gives a shit-eating grin in return. "I missed your cock, too, Isa. Be a doll and hold my hair back will ya?"

 "Do you have to be so crude-a-ah-" His chance to be a smartass scatters in the wind like his cognizance, and a throatier moan belts from his lips as Axel descends on his crotch. He manages to do as told though, fingers sweeping haphazardly across Lea's sideburns to fashion a makeshift ponytail of sorts as he nibbles along the shaft lightly through the cotton of his underwear, saturating the cloth with his saliva as he sucks. His thumbs are now duel-wielding a hip bone each, while he rubs in tandem with Isa's increasingly hopeless writhing.

 "Ah... _Kingdom hearts_ Lea can you _just_ -"

 "-What's that sweet ol’ magic word again gorgeous?"

 " _Please_."

 "You're so good. You deserve a treat." He tugs the briefs down and lets Isa's thick meat spring to smack lightly against his face, and he takes a moment to lose himself in memories of being full to the brim with him, entirely engulfed in Isa at his most vulnerable. His heart rejoices inside his chest, blooming with good, honest _emotion_ , and it overflows into the vigour in which he devours the cock with an impassioned moan as it hits the back of his throat.

 " _O-oh,_ " Isa yells, hips thrusting forward as his knees almost buckle. It's only the window pane behind him and Lea's hands that stop him from coming undone. If that weren't enough already, Lea roughly tugs his left leg out from under him and flings it over his own shoulder as he seamlessly tugs his nose away from wiry blue curls to begin bobbing and slurping.

 The room is ripe with rich echoes of dual moans as Isa wantonly fucks Lea's mouth. And so is Isa, the levels of want building and building from the pit of his stomach and taking his breath away, each shunt of his hips as the tip of his head hits Lea's tonsils with ne’er a gag bringing him closer to the edge. And then he feels it- a tightness in the balls Lea was playing like a fiddle, and he knows nothing can keep him from the edge any longer.

 "Lea-oh _Lea_ , I'm going to-"

 Axel gives one last hard suck, deep like he could siphon Isa's juices through willpower alone. And it's like he does, the way spurts of white splatter against his lips and dribble down his chin. Not one for waste, he devours the rest greedily, still sucking at Isa long after anything had stopped coming. He can feel his thighs quivering against his face, oversensitive and still hard as a rock.

 Finally, his hips tremble so violently and Isa pushes against his face with a weak plea, so he pulls off with a regretful 'pop!', nuzzling against his stomach.

 "Mm..."

 "Fuck _me_ , Lea." Isa pants incredulously.

 "I intend to." He stands, pulling them flush roughly again. Isa almost flutters into position, as dazed in post-coital as he is, and he leans forward thoughtlessly to taste himself on his lips.

 "Where do you want it?"

 "Surprise me."

 Isa was definitely the stockier of the two, but Axel had not been the assassin of the organisation for nothing. Utilising his pliancy, Axel takes the opportunity to sling Isa over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and marches over to their (brand new!) sofa and tosses him just as ungracefully onto it. Isa's penis bobbles comically, but he snorts a throaty laugh despite himself. "What are you, a caveman?"

 "Hey," Axel feigns hurt, marred by his visible delight at the sound "You said to surprise you."

 "You haven't changed."

 "I still think maybe you should give me a more thorough once-over just to be sure." He says, leaning in for another kiss.

 Isa halts him with a hand, looking pointedly at the pants that were very much still on Axel's person. "Then, take those off first."

 "Won't you help?"

 There's another pause and a fumble, before Isa pulls Axel down to kneel on the sofa and runs nimble fingers along his abdomen, signalling for him to lift his arms which he does obediently. As Axel shimmies out of the jeans Isa holds deftly, they're both reminded of quiet moments as kids when the spaces in between seemed impossible to navigate. They could scarcely bare to look at each other for the nerves they'd had.

 He remembers with a bashful fondness Isa covering his own eyes with a balled up hand as he wrapped his fist around him for the first time, and another he's sucked off; being half suffocated by a pillow as Isa insists he not have an audience. The way they're entangled in a gaze now even as they manoeuvre out of their clothes is a far cry from that. For they have already missed so much. There is so much to catch up on, and so much time they can never retrieve.

 “Lea, how can I ever...” Isa murmurs sullenly against his stomach.

 "None of us are innocent, Isa.” He says into his hair with a sigh. “There are things we've all gotta set right. But I guess...The beauty of being together right now means that we have all the time in the world to figure that stuff out."

 "...I suppose so. When did you get so profound?"

 “I met two puppies that ask a lot of questions.”

 They grin into each other’s mouths, all skin to skin and pulsing hearts. Axel straddles Isa, throbbing cocks achingly, shamelessly sandwiched between them, but its anybody's guess who starts up the dizzying shunt of their hips again.

 "Lea...Let me." A fingertip saunters along Lea’s shaft.

 He bites his lip. "But Isa, today I just wanna spoil you."

 "It would make me feel good to. Please." He breathes. And the look is _something else_. Sincere, _human_. Something more molten than he was used to even before. It robs him of all his objections.

 "... You asked so nicely, how can I refuse?" He smiles softly, eyes alight in return as he kisses the sigil once again. He crawls backward on the sofa, and when he looks up again, Isa is looking into steely jade irises. The switch from Lea, his bumbling sweetheart, to Axel, the assassin, was eerily distinct. But he knew a thing or two about compartmentalizing a murdering persona too.

 "Come." He says simply, and Isa's cock twitches. He knows before he's asked that that means Axel wants him to turn, so trying not to run in anticipation, he twists around delicately to settle down on his torso, head between his thighs and taut ass prostrated for his lover.

 Of course Axel can't help himself, breaking character for a moment. "You're such a snack," he grins, giving a playful slap.

  Isa rolls his eyes. "Don't interrupt dinner." And swallows him whole. His mouth is sultry and moist and he takes his time to tease Axel with his leisurely pace. He’s not an animal like Axel, so when he reaches down to take more of him in he gags a little, but Axel’s moan in response is almost a growl as he bucks his hips further past his lips.

 Meanwhile he grips Isa’s cheeks, giving them a playful rub and another reverberating slap before he parts them. Then Isa is pausing, wilting from his own task and arching his back as Axel’s tongue pokes and strokes against his hole.

 “Mmmmhh..” he all but purrs around him. The prick slips out of his mouth with a ‘pop’, Isa nuzzling it and pressing back into his tongue like a cat in heat as he grips the velvet base and pumps shakily. Salivating, Lea thrusts his tongue in and out of his muscle like a starving man, gobbling, sucking and moaning in a way that might scare their new neighbours.

 “Uhghhn. Ughn. Please. _Please_ ,” Isa begs. Axel _bites_ , digging his nails into his rump and there’s a strangled scream. He jerks his wrist furiously in time with Axel’s hip and tongue thrusts, and both release then, two little deaths as their hearts gallop unevenly.

 Finally, Axel pulls back with a satisfied pant, planting a kiss on the small of Isa’s perforated back.

 "You feel so good, Isa.”

 He rolls baselessly onto his back in response, awkwardly nesting in a way that tangles their legs together as their breath fills the silence for a moment. He feels so relaxed he could easily sleep there, curled around Lea, sweat cooling and all, but he feels a cold sensation against his already pulsing entrance that makes him jolt.

  Lea has wiggled into a sitting position, the bottle of lube in one hand, and the other spreading his thighs. “Not yet, beautiful. I said I wanted to spoil you today.”

 He feels like jelly, but he smiles and closes his eyes indulgently anyway. After all, it would be a shame if his planning went to waste. Isa hated waste. “Okay.”

 “You’re being so good for me. Yeah, let me see you.” He spreads his legs. Axel presses a thumb into him languidly, and it’s chilled in a way that flushes its way up his spine and draws a gasp from him that stirs both of their dicks again. He’s already a little pliant from earlier, so even though he takes his time to stretch, stroke, and love, it doesn’t take much time at all for Isa to take him in. Every piano finger but his little pinkie pistons in and out of his walls until he curls them, and Isa violently bucks, throwing his head back whilst his body jolts like a tidal wave.

 “There...There’ll be none of me left if you don’t stop now.”

 “Oh?” His grin was back.

 Isa’s eyes narrowed. “Stuff me to the brim.”

 “Well you don’t have to tell me twice.”

 Axel shuffles along the sparse bed they’ve made of the couch, tugging Isa towards him by the thighs, and gently crouching over him. He starts at his sternum and kisses his way along, taking the time to glaze each nipple with a wet nip, and leave a childish necklace of bruises around his collarbone. Isa meets every kiss with a thankful sigh, and its unclear who between them is the worshipee. Axel is devout in his affection, thorough and honest and patient, but Isa sings and praises, his pragma spilling from his lips endlessly as he matches him with the undulations of his body.

 Their foreheads press together, and Isa tugs their damp bodies flush so they can wrap their arms around and around each other. Axel lazily lifts his hips then, and though the two have not managed quite to fuse into one entity yet, they are joined together in almost every way they want to be.

 He presses himself into Isa to the hilt, hard and slow. Isa’s face unravels like a slack-jawed flower, nails embedding themselves into the curve of his spine, slicking across his buttocks to squeeze; pushing him closer. Axel coos and shushes through his own soft groans, and Isa’s collarbones tickle, his toes curl as the breath brushes his ears. He alternates pace, pulling out agonizingly slow, just to slam back in with a rough slap of skin that has Isa yelping and snapping upwards in rapture. They grip, and grasp, and their fingers slip against any skin they can get a hold of, and as the urgency of their plugging hikes, Axel’s coarse groans begin to sound more like sobs than Isa’s entire swansong.

 “ _Isa_...”

  
 “Lea... _Lea_ ,”

  
 “I can’t, I need to-“

  
 “ _Me too, me too-_ “

  Gripping each other for all they’re worth, they tumble from the edge together, and their orgasm spills and spills until their shuddering husks can barely choke out a breath, but they’re both flightless; anchored in place by the cage of the other’s arms.

 

 

 “Maybe...” Axel mutters sometime later, rousing Isa from his blissful lucid dreaming. “We should go take a shower, and at least throw some blankets on the mattress.”

 

 

 Isa preens under the delicate, yet heavy touches of his lover in the shower, dozing on his chest as he lathers shampoo through his locks patiently, firmly rinses his own essence out of his crevices. It feels good, fresh, but another primal part of him feels somewhat bereaved to let his scent go. Lea’s willing to clean himself up with less fanfare, but he clucks in irritation, quietly insisting Lea turn so its a little less embarrassing how he might have to go on his tiptoes here and there to reach every spot. He runs indulgent soapy fingers down his chest, between his thighs, but the pleasant sigh he receives in return makes him nuzzle between his shoulder blades in answer.

 They dry each other with plush, brand new towels that stick to their skin a little unpleasantly, and when they settle down onto the mattress its bare, save for the haphazardly unpacked duvet thrown over their bare bodies. But there’s a long lost peace in the simple pleasure of their flesh flush against one another, and their arms and thighs entangled.

 Isa still isn't sure how to say the words that have been on the tip of his tongue so long. Instead, he mutters "You haunt my thoughts." A decent approximation.

 Lea refuses to waste another moment. He presses his lips to the periwinkle hair tucked under his chin. "I love you, Isa. It's always been you y’know."

 He digs blunt nails into his skin unthinkingly as he nods. “Thank you.” It’s such a soft whisper it’s more like an unfinished concept. “Thank you.” He repeats. Could probably repeat a third and a fourth time, if Lea doesn’t silence him with his lips. Tonight, they are in limbo.

  
 Tomorrow, they begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a simple PWP idea and then writing their familiarity just kinda naturally became two nerds in love who spend way too much time monologuing during sex lmao. I wanted to expand on the whole Praise kink thing, but I guess that'll just have to be a fic for another day. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> This was fun to write though! :) Even if I did it entirely on mobile bc I'm PC-less atm orz. Please let me know how you felt about it, and if you wanna cry about them with me you can find me loitering on my kh sideblog on tumblr mooglory.tumblr.com, and my new twitter @pelkipel
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
